


Ведьма

by tenthorns, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Рэй готовит нечто отвратительное, Тренер испытывает гастрономическую неприязнь, но не уходит
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: относительно неаппетитное описание продуктов

В кастрюле что-то кипело, побулькивая. Примерно так, должно быть, побулькивало бы какое-нибудь варево, которое ведьмы варили бы в полночь на Лысой горе — и на цвет оно было бы таким же болотно-зеленым, и, что уж говорить, воняло бы столь же мерзко. Рэймонд Смит ведьму ничем не напоминал, но зелье у него вышло просто отменным. Возможно, все то немногое, что знал о нем Тренер, было ложью, и где-нибудь в одном из шкафов он хранил плащ, остроконечную шляпу и метлу. Иного объяснения таким выдающимся успехам в приготовлении чего-то тошнотворного у Тренера не имелось.

Как, впрочем, не имелось и объяснений тому, почему Рэймонд решил заняться практическим зельеварением именно в его присутствии. Они договорились, что Тренер зайдет часов в семь выпить чего-нибудь — но на этом конкретика заканчивалась. Возможно, в то время, как он представлял себе их, сидящими на диване со стаканами виски, Рэймонд планировал приковать его цепями ко… к чему угодно и влить в него целую кастрюлю богопротивного варева. И вот теперь Тренер сидел за столом и ужасно хотел, но все никак не мог решиться уточнить их дальнейшие планы. 

Рэймонд тем временем открыл холодильник и уставился на его содержимое взглядом художника, внимательно рассматривающего палитру — после чего вытащил оттуда банку майонеза. Он критически посмотрел на на этикетку, затем осведомился:

— Сейчас же ноябрь? 

— Ноябрь, — кивнул Тренер, чувствуя себя невыносимо глупо.

— Плохо, — загадочно сказал Рэймонд, но банку все же открыл и, держа ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вывалил майонез в кастрюлю. Тренеру почему-то захотелось зажмуриться, как если бы смесь могла взорваться. С каждой минутой, проведенной здесь, он чувствовал себя все глупее и глупее — а еще начинал злиться. На Рэймонда с его варевом, на себя, на то, что продолжал сидеть и делать вид, что все в порядке. Запах усилился, прогорклый и кислый. Тренер не обедал, прежде чем отправиться сюда: он надеялся, что они пообедают вместе. Стейк или доставка — неважно, он был согласен даже на еду быстрого приготовления. Они сидели бы за этим самым столом, и Тренер старался бы не слишком беззастенчиво пялиться на губы Рэймонда и его пальцы, держащие в руках вилку и нож. Дело даже было не в его привлекательности: Тренеру казалось, что под всеми этими пиджаками и жилетами скрывается человек, который ему интересен — и он собирался этого человека узнать, а вместо этого узнал какого-то сумасшедшего кулинара. 

Рэймонд достал чугунную сковородку, водрузил ее на плиту и, раскалив, вывалил на нее часть жижи из кастрюли. Тут в голову Тренеру пришла пугающая мысль: что, если это для него? Вдруг Рэймонд решил угостить его чем-нибудь, приготовленным собственноручно? А все те, кто пробовал его стряпню раньше, просто не успели высказать свое неодобрение — потому что наверняка скончались после первой же ложки. Или вилки. Что это такое и как это предполагается есть, Тренер не знал.

Рэймонд достал из холодильника два яйца, разбил их о бортик сковороды и снова перемешал содержимое — которое, кажется, начало подгорать, потому что смердело оно просто невыносимо. Тренер посмотрел на часы и обещал себе, что, если через пять минут ничего не изменится, он встанет и уйдет. Через четыре Рэймонд погасил под сковородой огонь, повернулся к нему, и на его лице мелькнула виноватая улыбка.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Мне написали буквально за секунду до того, как ты пришел, и пришлось заниматься, — он красноречивым жестом обвел руками кухню, — вот этим. Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось ждать.

— Что это, — наконец спросил Тренер, — оружие массового поражения?

Рэймонд улыбнулся чуть шире.

— Не совсем. Надо убрать кое-кого, но так, чтобы судмедэкспертиза не подкопалась. 

Это был, разумеется, очень плохой ответ — но, стоило признать, хороших ответов на этот вопрос просто не было. Не было ничего хорошего, что Рэймонд мог сделать с тошнотворным варевом — разве что он планировал использовать его в качестве удобрения.

Если бы Тренер был растением, то после такого полива он либо завял бы, либо мутировал и начал есть людей.

— Для того, чтобы убрать кого-то с помощью этого… — Тренер запнулся.

— Супа, — услужливо подсказал Рэймонд.

— Супа, — продолжил Тренер, — ты должен сначала заставить его съесть.

— О, — рот Рэймонда округлился, но затем губы снова сжались. — Ну, это уже не моя проблема. Послушай, здесь нужно проветрить — может, сходим куда-нибудь? Если ты, конечно, еще хочешь.

— Почему я не должен хотеть? — спросил Тренер, поднимаясь из-за стола и надевая куртку.

— Не знаю, — Рэймонд пожал плечами. — Вдруг я настолько задел твое чувство прекрасного, что теперь ты не захочешь меня знать?

Он, конечно же, говорил не всерьез — но что-то в его интонации заставило Тренера напрячься. Возможно, он имел в виду не столько варево, сколько всю его деятельность, то, от чего Тренер собирался держаться подальше. То, что, придя к нему в очередной раз, он мог обнаружить вместо кастрюли на плите чье-нибудь тело — или еще какие подобные сюрпризы. 

Он никогда в жизни не хотел ничего подобного — но это был шаг, на который он вынужден был пойти. 

Его личный глоток омерзительного пойла. 

— Брось, — сказал он, — меня не так просто напугать. Однажды у пацанов прокисло молоко, и они решили приготовить на нем блинчики. Но о том, что молоко при этом не должно походить на инопланетную форму жизни, они почему-то не догадались. Так что тебе придется сильно постараться, чтобы меня удивить.

Лицо Рэймонда все еще было напряжено — но он, кажется, каким-то волшебным образом понял все, о чем Тренер думал и что хотел сказать, потому что теперь его голос звучал гораздо веселее.

— Это похоже на вызов, — сказал он, и Тренер подумал, что это он и есть.


End file.
